


Word Unspoken, Sight Unseen

by burningbright



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbright/pseuds/burningbright
Summary: Oneshot set during Around the Sun. Sudden epiphanies make it a lot harder for Auggie to keep things light.





	Word Unspoken, Sight Unseen

**Epiphany:** (n). A moment of sudden revelation or insight.

When her warm hands brush his chest as she straightens his tie, Auggie realizes that he's well on his way to falling head over heels for Annie Walker and has been for some time. It's the little things she does, the weird halfway-romantic intimacy of gestures like this one. It's the way she can do a 180 from worrying about her problems to encouraging him in half a second flat—not to get anything out of him, but because that's just what she does.

Try as he might, he knows he doesn't sound quite like his usual self when he speaks again. It must be close enough, though, because Annie doesn't say anything.

He wants to say something, but he can't. If he says something, he might lose her, and he can't afford that. He's not sure he'd ever be able to fill the Annie-shaped hole she would leave behind.

**Pretermit:** (v). To let pass without mention; to suspend or to leave undone.


End file.
